Knives, in particular folding knives, are a useful tool for incising various materials. Of course, a very common item to be possessed by an individual of any walk of life is some form of a pocket knife. Pocket knives in general are normally folding pocket knives where the blade is retained within the handle. Of course, various locking mechanisms are utilized to lock the blade open. However, oftentimes it is convenient to have a knife which will open in a somewhat accessible manner, such as with a single hand in an environment where the individual is holding the item to be cut. Continuing with this example, a person may be holding a rope or some other item with one hand, and have to withdraw the knife and open it with the other hand. It is often desirable to have the knife remain in a substantially retained closed position unless there is some sort of actuating type of applied force to deliberately open the knife. As described herein, there is a more detailed apparatus for a type of apparatus broadly claimed to open a knife.